Living and Dying
by AlxaDelta
Summary: It was just a normal day like any other, except for her illness and what they had done. Fairies can also fall, and when their only choice is to run away, how can they know the trap they just fell for, will they be living or dying? (Warning Explicit Content)
1. The results

_**This is a longer more explicit work based on "Life or Death?" by:**_ _ **PhluffyPhatPanda**_ _ **If you enjoy this read please check out the original piece.**_

 **Thanks for your support please enjoy!**

Lucy sat on the bar waiting for Mira to return with her usual. Strawberry milkshake, she smiles as Natsu dropped next to her.

"Hey Luce!" He gave her his toothy smile as Mira returned.

"Here you go Lucy, Strawberries and Natsu, Saturday's Spicy Special well done."

"Thanks Mira," says Lucy picking up her cup while Natsu just digs into his food. Before taking a sip Lucy takes a deep breath of the fresh strawberry sent immediately regretting it. She places the drink in the counter. "Natsu, does this smell weird to you?" He continues eating giving Lucy a small glance. Then takes a sniff from afar. Then shakes his head.

"It smells just like it always has"

To this Lucy just shakes her head in anguish.

"Lucy are you ok? You don't look too well?"

"I'm fine, I've just been a little out of it for the last few days. I think its best if I go home"

"Oh Lucy let Natsu walk you home, Its the last thing he could do for all the wrecking he did on your last job," said Mira with evil intent on her eyes. Natsu only shrugged.

"Lets go Luce!" He smiled.

* * *

They walked in confortable silence. Natsu keeping it out of concern for her. Lucy, she was just scared.

"Hey, Natsu" she nearly stuttered.

"Yea Luce, what wrong?" he ask noticing her distress.

"Can we go to town doctor, there is a new clinic just a few streets away?"

"Sure Luce" Natsu scratched his head and turned left.

"Natsu"

"Yea Luce!"

"You are going the wrong way"

* * *

"At times like this I kind of miss Happy" said Lucy as they waited in line next to three others.

"I miss him so much, and it has only been two weeks"

"Wendy really outdid herself with this mission. Gosh I wish I could have gotten it"

"You would leave me for a year! Traitor" he whispered.

"Hey you would be my first plus 2"

"and then Happy"

"Traitor" they both whispered.

"Lucy-San" a young woman with a notepad walked out. Lucy raised her hand, "The first room to the right as soon as you go up the stairs" Lucy took a deep breath and walked inside the small building Natsu right behind her. There was only two rooms downstairs, if the hallway counted as a room. There was a small desk in the hallway with mountains of paperwork and the small lady with the notepad sat down on it. She crossed off Lucy's name and got back to work. The stairs were not stairs, it was just a small latter with a very small opening up not very practical for a clinic but there was no space in here for a real stairway. She climbed up and waited for Natsu behind her. Then they both entered the doctor's office.

"Miss Heartfilia please sit down" Looked at the old man who was cleaning his glasses. He put on his glasses with his trembling hands and his face lit up. "You are a Mage right?" He asked excitedly as both Lucy and Natsu nodded unsure of who he was talking to. "Perfect! Just perfect!" He said happily as he walked to a counter behind them and pulled out a box "I have this magic item that tell me right away what you have, but I am only allowed to use it on Mages and so far you are the first to come along. I've just been wanting to use this for so long." He smiled placing the box on his desk and sitting in his chair. He opened the box and took the item with both of his hands.

"A cristal ball?" whispered Lucy incredulous.

"Yea a cristal ball the must have of a clairvoyant and I might be a little rusty but once I was a Mage as well and this," he said dusting the ball "This was always my favorite item, its what inspired me to become a doctor, but I haven't used it in a while." The doctor had a melancholic look in his eyes as he hugged the item. The doctor placed it gently on a green pillow. "Place your hands on it girl and I will know it all." Lucy placed her hands and the doctor smiled. "Congratulations you are going to become parents!"

"Wait, I don't, I can't, who's the father." Lucy said. The doctor looked at her judgingly then at Natsu who just seemed frozen in place, the corners of his mouth twitching awkwardly as he struggled to speak.

"Lucy I, I have something I need to confess." Lucy turned in disbelief, Natsu continued as tears from her eyes hit the cristal ball. "Remmember the party after the Grand Magic games"

 _"Not much"_ Lucy thought to herself but just kept listening letting her heart break slowly.

"We went home together and, I think I am the father" The doctor just looked at the pair waiting for them to sort out what he had already seen.

"Well you think right. Congratulations and good luck." Natsu walked out first holding Lucy's hand, Carrying her down the stairs, and not letting go till they got home.


	2. Eloping

**Chapter 2 (Be warned XXX) Ok here I have majorly shifted from the source material but I like to think I kind of made the story mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu sat quietly in bed.

"I don't remember" Lucy said "The most important night of my life and I don't remember" She had tears on her eyes as she touched her belly.

"I remember" Said Natsu as he placed his hands above hers. He kissed her neck gently "actually it started a lot like this, you were also crying. I followed you because I didn't want to see you cry."

"Natsu," she looked him in the eyes falling for his spell and slowly falling from the high she spoke again "what are we going to tell the guild."

"Should we tell them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we could wait, they are family and all but-"

"They might not take it well, but it is not like we can just hide it from them soon I will start showing."

"Maybe we can say we are in a mission, a really long mission like Wendy's"

"I don't know Natsu, this is our friends we are talking about how can we hide this?"

"I only want you two to be well" said Natsu laying kisses to her neck as he always wanted. H e wanted to protect her and if he couldn't fight for her then he would be there to confort her. Lucy blushed gently feeling more aroused by the second.

"tell me about it, about that night" His hand travelled upwards unbuttoning her blouse.

"I can show you" He kissed her lips gently never forcefully. He slowly kissed away the tears but to Lucy it was as if only a single second had passed. Her mind was not keeping track of all the events around her. She couldn't feel his kisses it was as if she was looking at all of it from above, from a holy place. The shear amount of emotion kept her away but at the same time in bliss, it was disbelief. Suddenly she was back, looking at his onyx eyes as she lay bare for him. She wouldn't cover herself, how could she this was heaven. He was there naked with her blushing madly as she was. Holding tightly to her hands as he got ready to enter her. She didn't realize that this was not going to be her first time, she was trapped in the moment eternal beside him. She felt the burning pleasure of his erection inside her. She moaned loud but couldn't hear herself. Lucy only knew of him and how much she wanted more.

"Yes!" she shouted as he pushed himself in and out of her. "Yes Natsu!" That was all it took, in a second he was spilling himself inside of her. Lucy felt the liquids spilling out of her body and she screamed in pleasure. They held each other feeling the confort of their lover's presence.

"I love you Luce, I really do."

"Natsu" Lucy looked at his red face. She had never seen him so exhausted, or so peacefully perfect. "I love you Natsu" she hadn't noticed when she said the words, maybe it was her heart speaking. She saw him fall asleep with a smile in his face. Lucy closed her eyes, and when she opened them it was already night time. Natsu was happily squeezing her breasts. "Natsu!" she shouted. Natsu was scarred off the bed.

"Lucy why'd you do that?" She covered her breasts with the blankets, Natsu prepared for the kick. Lucy blushed hard without letting go of the blankets.

"Natsu put some pants on." Natsu just stood up and started dressing. Lucy stared at his naked body looking for any love marks. Anything apart from the discarded clothes that would prove that she had not been dreaming. But he had not a single marking on his body. "I'm going to take a bath, don't peak!"

"But Lucy!" she ran off closing the door behind her. She looked at her naked body. Her breast were hard and perky, her neck was red with love bites, and the most clear sign of what had happened last night was the moisture between her legs. She was suddenly very aware of the smell of sex she was carrying. She loved it and simply couldn't get enough of it. The smell was real no one could tell her otherwise it had happened. Suddenly her legs stopped working and she sat down in the carpet.

"Natsu" she called and in a second he was there with her. He sat in front of her and she hugged him. "I love you Natsu" She kissed him roughly sitting on his hips. He felt her wetness though his trousers as she placed his hands on her hips. "Make love to me Natsu!" She begged smelling the sex on him. He gave into her with no resistance instantly getting an erection from her advances. He unbuttoned his trousers and entered her pussy. She was still wet with cum and arousal and he pounded into her with all his strength. She moaned loudly begging for more. He wanted nothing more than to make her moan even louder. He placed his hands on her breast squeezing gently like he had done to wake her up. She had started to cum loud and hard, all her muscles contracting without holding back anything from him. He came inside her enjoying every second of her orgasmic beauty, moaning with her.

She fell breathing into his chest taking in every second of pleasure. He let her fall into his body cradling her belly with his hands. They were his and no one could take that away from him. Not even the rest of the guild.

"My wife" he whispered.

"What?" Lucy pushed herself away to look him in the eyes.

"I was just thinking, you are the mother of my children so you are my wife."

"That's not how it works." Lucy said blushing

"But you find a wife then you have babies with your wife right?"

"yes" Lucy blushed hard "but I think I am more like your girlfriend, since we haven't been married... yet" she whispered the last word.

"Luce lets get married"

"You were saying we should run away this morning and now you want to get married."

"We could do both."

"But what if the forget about-"

"Lucy!" Natsu cut her off, "Don't think like that! Like hell they would forget about us!" His voice dropped to a gentle tone, "we only have to go for a year or two, to take care of the baby then the three of us come back as a family." He placed his hands back on her belly and gave it a soft kiss. Lucy couldn't lie, it sounded like a perfect plan. Elope and come back once they had sorted things out.

"I'll agree with one condition."

"Aye!"

"We need to tell Master, everything!" She looked at Natsu with a serious look in her face, as he played with her belly. "And we leave on train!"

"What but Luce!"

"No way Natsu we are not sleeping in the forest while I'm pregnant."

"Fine, lets go" he agreed reluctantly with a green face.

* * *

"Congratulations, you kids are already having Babies, your making this old man proud" Master Makarov spoke with tears in his eyes. "Take a year two how many you need just remember you will always be part of Fairy Tail. We will always be there for you"

"Gramps there is one thing," Lucy spoke up "we have very little money only enough for the train and our stay at an inn, and-"

"Well child there is a request that seems perfect for two runaway mages. Here take these," He handed them each a piece of cloth. "Fairy tail has more than a few enemies out there, this will cover your insignia and make it look as if you had never gotten anything, its the only protection we can give you out there"." Master handed Lucy the request. "Take care out there"

"Gramps, thank you for everything" Natsu held out his hand.

"Never mind that idiot just don't destroy everything I your path, now you have two to take care of. All the thanks I need is to see the lot of you once you come back with that child" Natsu and Lucy smiled, the held hands and started toward the door.

* * *

Lucy wrapped the cloth around Natsu's arm before they left the guild. The walked quietly out holding hands oblivious to the fact they were being followed that same moment.

He had seen when Lucy took a cloth from her hand and wrapped it around Natsu's arm only to have it disappear along with his guild mark. Actually once he took a careful look Lucy didn't have her guild mark either. This had peeked his interest, at first he was just looking for a fight but something was wrong here. He followed them cautiously,

"what are you doing following Love Rival, Gray-sama" Juvia spoke out of the bushes Gray was hiding in.

"I'm not following them," he said ashamed of getting caught "anyways don't you think its weird look they don't have their insignia"

"Juvia did not notice"

"Here come with me" Gray pulled a blushing Juvia toward the bushes closer to Natsu and Lucy. Juvia was trying not to melt into a puddle.

"Natsu our train leaves at in 30 minutes, we don't have time to pack"

"But Luce I have some things I need to take!"

"Fine but you are running toward the station, lets go" Natsu gathered Lucy in his arms and ran towards his house. Gray had no option but to carry the fainting Juvia and run after his guild mate.

* * *

They boarded a minute before the train took off. Natsu carefully sat Lucy in one of the many seats of the empty carriage. He dropped all his bags and knelt to kiss her belly before sitting next to her.

"There we made it" Lucy laid her head on the window closing her eyes to sleep. Natsu fell with the first sway of the train. A few seconds later Gray and Juvia walked inside the nearly empty midnight express. They say right behind Lucy and Natsu seeing none of them would play much attention to them.

"Ugh Lucy," Natsu whined

"Shh you don't let me sleep" Lucy responded "you are doing it for the baby remember" she said grabbing one of the quilts Natsu had dropped around them.

"Do you think Lucy is pregnant?" Gray whispered to Juvia.

"It must be Natsu's child" she whispered back. Gray's mind when back to Juvia

"Hey Juvia" he whispered, "can I ask you a question?"

"Yes gray-sama"

"How would you get pregnant, since your body is made of water and all"

"Juvia was once told she is a descendant from Nymph but Juvia is not even sure that is true"

"Shhh quiet Juvia you don't let me sleep,"

"Lucy-San Juvia didn't mean to-" Juvia stopped in her tracks noticing they had been found out. Both Natsu and Lucy stared at the couple behind them.


	3. The voyage away from home

**Chapter 3 (Warning a lot of vomit in this chapter some might be triggered)**

* * *

They now sat across from each other. Natsu still twisting in the pain of the nausea.

"You two shouldn't be here." said Lucy a serious look in her face.

"What is going on, why don't you have your guild marks." Asked Gray.

"We left Fairy Tail and we don't have any plans to return. Please, just leave."

"We are not leaving till we get answers, right Juvia?"

"Yes Gray-Sama!"

"Why are you two leaving the guild so suddenly?"

"we can't tell you" Lucy hesitated to answer?

"Why!" Gray demanded, Natsu threw a punch at Gray but missed and collapsed to the ground spilling his meal.

"Ice bastard" he muttered.

"I thought we were a team." Gray spoke looking back at Lucy.

"That is why we can't tell you Gray" Lucy looked at him as she knelt to help Natsu puke out the window. "This is not about Nakama anymore Gray, this is about our family. It is something we have to deal with by ourselves, and we would just put you two in danger anyways." She looked away from him to Juvia "Do you even know where this train in going."

"Juvia doesn't remember."

"Juvia you bought the tickets!"

"Juvia asked by train she doesn't remember what the tickets said!" Juvia cried out ashamed.

"This train is going to the port city of Hargeon," Lucy told the pair. "There we will take the first ship to Crescent Island. If you are set on following us that is as far as you can go."

"Lucy what is going on" Gray asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant, but we also have a mission, that we chose to complete." Lucy took a deep breath and continued "We are going to infiltrate the Empire of Alvarez. In Crescent Island Mages are persecuted that is how we will enter Alvarez and that is why you can't follow us or even get off the boat in Crescent. With Guild marks of Fiore you would be incarcerated on the spot and we would never get close to entering Alvarez."

"What if you get caught?" asked Gray

"We won't get caught if you help us."

Gray and Juvia looked at each other and knew what they would do.

"What do you need us to do?"

* * *

Gray and Lucy walked back to the inn with all the supplies.

"Gray will take care of the luggage, Natsu Juvia I need you in the bathroom with me." Lucy sits Natsu in the toilet and Juvia in the bathtub. "Gate of the Giant Crab I open thee, Cancer!"

"Cancer!"

"Lucy I don't think you should be doing that."

"I'm fine Natsu right now disguising you two is more important"

"Lucy-san Juvia thinks you should also dye your hair. After all Lucy-san was the one to say that most people from Crescent Island are mostly black haired."

"I don't think I should die my hair, it could be bad for the baby."

"Lucy-sama leave this to me you should be resting ebi."

"I'll sit here and watch." Lucy sat down watching Cancer put the thick black paste in his lover's hair. Natsu kept moving his head making and Cancer pulled his messy hair back as Juvia stared in horror of what was going to be done to her. Lucy laughed as Juvia covered her head.

By the time he was finished with both there was a mess of black paint everywhere.

"Take it off it hurts!" Natsu complained scratching his head.

"That will not wash off your hands ebi."

"What!" Natsu ran to the sink and started washing his hands "it did get of, HA!" Cancer did Juvia's hair carefully but the paint would hardly stay as she was melting into a small puddle.

"The hair must be dry ebi."

"Juvia is sorry." she spoke in a low voice, terrified.

* * *

They each carried a single bag as they boarded the boat. Only one boat a week would sail to Crescent Island. As soon as they stepped in the boat a naked Gray had to carry Natsu around the deck.

"What's up with him?" Asked a man Lucy could only asume was the Captain.

"Please forgive my exhibitionist of a brother, I'm sure his wife can control him right Juvia."

"Yea Juvia can Gray-sama" Juvia followed him his clothes in her hands.

"Names"

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"What are your names I need to make sure we have no additional passengers"

"My bother and his wife Ur-iel and Juvia Gray, me Lucile Gray, and my fiancé Igneel Enryuo"

"Good." He walked away and the ship started moving. Lucy took a look back at the city of Hargeon. This was her last look at Fiore for a long time. The kingdom she was born in was disappearing into the horizon and by sunrise tomorrow she would truly be another person. She had paperwork confirming her to be Lucile Gray a young woman coming back home to get married. She closed her eyes then looked at Gray and Juvia beside her. They were holding hands keeping their act on for their silent audience as Natsu emptied his guts into the sea.


	4. In a new land

**Chapter 4 (While writing this I accidently deleted the file and lost over 900 words of work, sorry if this sucks I had to scrape my memory to get the chapter back) and I also had to do quite an amount of research so please don't hate.**

* * *

"Luce where are we going?"

"Don't be silly Igneel we are going to meet my parents remember?" she looked at the picture in her hands and dragged Natsu towards the last house of the block. Lucy smiled widely aware of the villagers looking at them. She knocked on the door for a show knowing that no one would answer.

"Hey! are you that Gray couple kid?" said an old lady sweeping the sidewalk next door

"Yes I'm their daughter." Lucy said

"They never mentioned having a daughter."

"I guess they wouldn't want to talk about their runaway daughter." said Lucy nervously.

"I don't think they ever mentioned having any kids at all, in fact I don't think I ever heard a kid in there." continued the lady eyeing them oddly

"Well me and my brother are here." Lucy said sweating

"huh? Anyways you can come over and have some tea at my house"

"I think we will wait here." said Lucy

"No please do come over I live right next door," The lady had a wicked smile on her face as she watched the team walk into her house.

"This has to be a trap, right?" asked Gray

"Don't worry Gray-sama as long as we remember our cover, we will be fine"

"What was my last name again?" asked Natsu. They all looked at him incredulously.

"You chose your own name how could you forget it!" said Lucy

"Really ash brain of all the things you could forget you forget your name."

"Easy for you to say Popsicle when you have the same-"

"I'll put on the kettle, do you have any preference?" Asked the lady as she walked in.

"No anything is fine," They all looked at each other wanting to be anywhere but there.

"Anyways what brings the four of you here?" asked the old lady as she sat down with them.

"I was bringing my sister home so our parents could meet her fiancé?" Gray asked unsure, everyone just face palmed.

"Oh I see they looks perfectly capable to come here on their own, I don't see why all of you had to come." The lady asked esceptical.

"Well, we just didn't want her to get hurt, right Juvia?"

"Yes Gray-sama!"

And just who are you girl?"

"Juvia, Juvia is Gray-sama's wife!" she proclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"And how long have you two been married?" suddenly the atmosphere changed to that of an interrogation.

"One-"

"Two" they answered simultaneously.

"One year two months" said Juvia.

"Oh I see," the old lady turned to Natsu and Lucy "and for how long have you known each other?"

"Um.."

"It has been seven years and twenty-eight days since the first time I saw you." Answered Natsu without hesitation.

"Natsu have you counted the days?" Lucy whispered in wonder.

"Hahaha, I wish my husband were like that!" the old lady laughed and the air came back to normal. The old lady stood up as to prepare the tea. The rest looked at Natsu.

"What?" asked Natsu  
"I don't think even Juvia knows how long since we have met."

"Six years, two months and five days, three hours, with twenty-seven minutes, and," Juvia looked up at the clock in the wall "Thirty-two seconds, that is how long Juvia has known Gray-sama"

"The tea is ready here have some." The lady served everyone a cup. As Lucy started picking up hers Juvia stopped her.

"No Lucile-san, Juvia has read that tea can be bad for the baby, let Juvia have that" she took the cup from Lucy's hands and drank all of it quickly.

"You are pregnant my dear?"

"It's part of the reason why we are here," Lucy smiled holding her belly. Natsu put his arm around her and smiled. Then he took a large careless sip from his cup.

"Can Juvia ask something?" Juvia asked blinking fast. Gray took his cup and started drinking.

"Oh sure you can." the lady smiled oddly.

"Juvia doesn't think she had your name?" The old lady smiled widely and got up, she walked very slowly till she was standing behind Lucy. She grabbed her fiercely by the shoulders.

"Helena Gray why you ask?" The last thing Juvia saw was how the old lady hit Lucy's head with a bat. Then she blacked out.

* * *

 **;)**


	5. Living

**Chapter 5 (how the hell did I let this get this dark.)**

* * *

Natsu was the first to wake up. He was tied to a chair in the darkness. He tried to burn the ropes that tied him but he couldn't summon any magic. His stomach was empty and he was out of strength.

"Lucy!" He shouted as he saw a siluete getting closer.

"Now, now she is fine no need to worry about her." Natsu tried to jump, and break out of his bondage as he heard the old lady's voice.

"What have you done with her! What have you done with Lucy?!" Natsu was frantic but couldn't break out.

"I just told you she is fine jeez, I swear they send the worst spy they could find. We haven't even started any you already blew your cover."

"Let me go!"

"You are not even listening to me are you? I was also sent by the council!" she said annoyed.

"What?"

"You heard my right I knew you were coming for a while now and you all failed your test."

"This was a test?"

"Yes it was a test to see if you could pass the customs to enter Alvarez believe me kid none of you could pass. Maybe they would be lenient because of the pregnant girl but you would have to wait till she is at least showing." Natsu put his head down dejected.

"At least can I see Lucy now?"

"I'm sorry she is at the village healer right now."

"What happened is she ok, is the baby-"

"Now, now didn't I tell you not to worry, she will be fine. Now go back to sleep honey."

"No! Lucy!" Natsu shouted fighting against his restraints as she faded into the darkness leaving him alone.

* * *

"Lucy!" she heard from a distance.

"Lucile-san" Juvia found herself tied to a pole. Her liquid body passed right though the ropes and she was free. She walked towards a light across a long hallway. "Gray-sama" where are you?" she saw a single door at the end of the hallway. She went though the door silently to find herself back in the living room were she had been drinking tea with her friends. There they were the broken tea cups still laying on the carpet. "poison" Juvia was went to the kitchen her head pounding from the strong lights and looked for any anti venom.

"What are you doing here sweetie?" Helena Gray asked. Juvia turned around grabbing a kitchen knife on the table. Helena just smiled widely.

"Now, now sweetie why don't we put the knife down?" she asked kindly.

"Where are Juvia's friends, just what have you done to them?"

"I will tell you as soon as you put that knife down."

"No, you will tell Juvia now!"Juvia pointed the knife towards Helena and walked slowly across the kitchen towards the entrance.

"What is your name?" asked Helena.

"What?"

"I can only tell you if you give me your name and your friends names" Helena stopped smiling and looked at Juvia with a serious face.

"Juvia, Juvia Gray." Juvia took a breath never lowering her guard "Juvia came here with her husband Uriel Gray, and her friends Lucile Gray, and Igneel."

"You pass." Helena smiled again and motioned Juvia to follow her out of the house. "If I were you, I would hide that knife. Now we wouldn't want the villagers to get scared" Juvia followed from a distance hiding the knife under her skirt. She had her hand above the handle ready to grab it when needed. They quickly got to a building with a large red cross painted over the door. Juvia watched Helena knock on the door. "Its the girl's sister in-law." She backed away from the door letting Juvia enter.

"Lucile-san" Juvia said as she ran towards Lucy.

"Juvia" Lucy's voice was broken she was wrapped in bandages had an icepack on her head and a scar in her cheek. "Juvia, the baby!' Lucy cried out. "They won't tell me anything about my baby and the doctor just keeps saying he is going to run more test and- and I" Lucy broke down into tears. She was choking in tears and Juvia could do absolutely nothing about it. Juvia held Lucy in her arms. "Juvia what is happening?"

"Everything will be fine Lucy-san, you will see it will all be good knew that is why they are taking so long." Juvia had tears in her eyes as she cradled Lucy in her arms.

"We shouldn't have left on our own, we should have stayed safe at home."

"Juvia think so too."


	6. Dying

**Chapter 6 (and it just gets darker) Don't know what I'm doing I've written soo much today, I think I might lose my mind, if this gets darker is just my mood at one AM**

* * *

Gray woke up with his arms and legs tied by thick metal chains. He pulled hard on the chains attempting to use his magic to get free. It was useless he needed his hands for magic and he couldn't use them.

"When I tied you, you weren't naked so why are you naked now?" the old woman asked sarcastically. "Anyways you just made my job easier now I we don't have to get all your clothes full of blood. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"I, I am Uriel Gray." he answer hesitating. Helena had a kitchen knife in her hands and placed it at the edge of Gray's cheek.

"Now, now no need to worry I just really want to know the truth. What is your name?"

"Uriel Gray" she cut his cheek when he answered.

"I said no lying, What is your name?" she pressed the knife against his left wrist "if I cut you here you will only have a few more minutes to live so why not tell me your name?"

"I've already told you" Helena let go of the knife and held on to his arm climbing the wall to get all her weight on it, till she heard Gray scream as it snapped.

"Your friends tell me about them who are they?" He was still gasping for air from his broken arm. "You felt that just image how much you will scream when I break your ribs." Gray just looked away and prepared for the pain that never came. "Wow you are a bold one, you pass."

"What?" Gray gasped the chains were making his broken arm hurt even more than it should.

"I was sent here to make sure you were all ready for this mission. You are the last one I needed to test and you passed congratulations!"

"What?"

"Look Makarov wasn't going to send some kids that would just go and get themselves killed in Alvarez so I was sent to test all of you."

"What again?"

"I'll explain lawmen you are with the rest. Lets untie you now." Helena was carefully undoing the locks and gray was free. "Follow me."

"Gray! Lucy" Natsu's voice was resonating though the hall.

"Was that-"

"Don't worry about him he didn't pass" They walked outside as Gray grew more and more confused looking at the rain around him knowing something was wrong. They finally reached the house with the large red cross over the door and Gray was sent to a separate room were his arm was treated. He could hear both Juvia and Lucy sobbing in the room next door, but the doctors would not let him leave.

"My Wife is there please let me go!" he would be fighting were it not for the man was wrapping his arm in a cast. The doctor just held his breath tired of Gray.

"If you leave then your arm will stay broken and it will never go back to normal so please stop moving and don't undress again" Once the arm was dressed he left Gray to rest. Gray layer in bed hearing his friend's miserable sobs.

* * *

Natsu was lead into the doctors office. He saw Juvia walking out of a room tears in her eyes that explained the rain. Their eyes crossed only for a second but he could feel all her sadness in that stair. He felt a knot in his stomach as he was being lead into the same room Juvia came out off. He stood at the door resting his head against the wood. He could hear Lucy's sobs thru the door. He opened it fast not hesitating to enter, what he saw broke his heart. They had lied to him she was not fine. She had bruces in her face and was weeping inconsolably.

"Natsu!" she sobbed his name and gasped for air. He ran to Lucy holding her tightly in his arms. "I don't know! I don't know!" she sobbed he held brushed her hair trying to confort her. It seemed like hours till she had ran out of tears. She didn't have the energy to continue crying and fell asleep. Natsu layer next to her hearing heartbeat, then he started wondering. He lowered his ear to her belly. Nothing, he couldn't hear anything. He lowered his ear bellow her bell button still he could hear nothing. Maybe it was still too small, maybe in a few days he could hear something he told himself. Then he heard it, a small thumping, of a heart. At first he thought it might be Lucy's but this was different, a little faster, different from her own. He smiled,

"Hello baby, It's papa."


	7. Shame

**Chapter 7 (nothing to say)**

* * *

Lucy was sitting in a wheelchair holding Natsu's hand. Helena Gray sat in front of them taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you know why I had to test you all?" Silence. "What I did to you is little compared to what would happen if you get caught in Alvarez. Once you get caught because believe me when I say you will very likely get caught. I can see the roots from your pink hair a mile away. They will separate you, they will torture you and only two of you showed that you would make it out alive." She sighed placing her cup in the table, "but you are in luck. It seems a dark guild called Tartaros has been threatening Fiore. They have been asking for all the support they can get back home so two of you get to go home. You have one hour to decide who keeps this mission and who goes back home. I'll leave you to discuss."

"Lucy-san Natsu-san, Juvia and Gray-sama are going to take this mission."

"I think it is settled then." said Natsu. "I am not risking you getting hurt." He held Lucy's hand.

"You are forgetting something." said Lucy. "Gray and Juvia can never enter the country alone." Suddenly they were all looking at her. "The only reason we have the chance to enter Alvarez is because of the baby. The whole point of the mission is that they won't let healthy strong people that can fend for themselves in. As much as we want to go home, we are the only ones that do this."

"This is a dangerous mission Lucy-san"

"Only if we get caught. If we go back home then we would have to fight a dark guild where we would be put in danger for sure."

"There is no other way Juvia and I have to go home." said Gray. They all looked at each other looking for anything.

"I can't watch you get hurt Luce."

"I want to go home Natsu, but we can't go back anymore. We are already to far, if we had stayed we would still have been sent away, you all know it."

"So this is it, we will just leave you two here!"

"Yes." Lucy said her voice breaking, "You have to leave us."

* * *

A week later said their goodbyes as Gray and Juvia boarded a ship to Fiore.

Lucy and Natsu were wearing the same clothes as the villagers. Natsu had a small obsidian ring with a ruby in the center. He was wearing black baggy pants tied by a thin leather belt decorated with two obsidian beads. He had a bandage covering his arm, where his guild mark would be. A black vest with a red embroidered moon and his scarf around his neck. Lucy was wearing a white cloth covering her guild mark tied to her hand with a bracelet and a ruby ring with a single obsidian stone. She had a light white shirt underneath a thick blue vest. A wide leather belt below her breast and underneath it all a leather breastplate. Lucy's hair had been adorned with a wooden broche in the shape of the moon.

Their own ship would sail in an hour all the clothes they had brought with them had been burnt and replaced with identical clothes to what they were wearing. Even their suitcases had been destroyed replaced by two large bags covered in fish scales. They had little to remind them of home and only a week to prepare for the journey.

"The two of you were the first to break. I didn't even try and you had already forgotten your cover. The moment that child is born with his father's hair you will be found out pray that it inherits your looks Lucile, or run before it happens." Lucy closed her eyes,

"We complete the mission before it comes to that."

"Good luck Lucile and Igneel, take care." The boarded with little to say just waving goodbye pretending to be smiling.

* * *

The thing they encountered upon their arrival in Alvarez were a solders. In little time they were surrounded by solders being taken to a large building.

"Its them?" They heard the voice of a young man asking.

"Yes sir." responded a solder.

"Let me see them." Natsu held Lucy's hand afraid they would be taken apart ready to fight if he had to. The solders made way and let Lucy and Natsu to a table in front of a young blonde man. "Sit" he instructed. They hesitated but did as they were told. "Would you like some tea?"

"NO!" They answered simultaneously.

"Interesting, so why do you want to join our armed forces."

"Egh?" Natsu stared at the man confused. Lucy kicked his foot. " Why did you do that?"

"Igneel!" she gestured to Natsu looking from him to the interviewer.

"Oh yea! What was it again?" Lucy face palmed."

"Why do you want to join the army?" The man asked slowly pronouncing every syllable.

"To protect my Luce."

"I don't see why you can't do that back home. What makes you need to come to Alvarez to do so?"

"Well you see, we are expecting a child, and we are afraid the baby might be born with magic." said Lucy. "You see my husband is a fire mage and back home that is not seen in a good light." Lucy smiled for the interviewer and continued. "We had to take the chance." The man took an orange slip and a blue slip from a drawer and started writing on them.

"Fine we just need to have a medical exam. Archi why don't you take them with the doctor, give them this." he handed a solder the two slips and they were escorted out.

* * *

Lucy was made to strip all the clothes and wear a thin white gown. She was laying in a bed waiting for the doctor to arrive Natsu by her side.

"Lucile and Igneel right?" A young woman asked as she entered the room.

"Yes."

"Finally they gave me the wrong room twice, my name is you say you are pregnant right?"

"I am." Lucy answered.

"OK lets take a look at you baby now shall we."

"We can do that?" asked Natsu.

"Yes it will only take a moment, how far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"I think around a month or so?" Answered Lucy.

"Six weeks, almost two months." Answered Natsu putting a hand over Lucy's belly.

"Um that complicates things this far along we won't be able to see much but maybe we can hear a heartbeat. Before we get to that Lucile can you pee in this cup please."

"Sure," Lucy hesitated to get up but walked towards the bathroom leaving Natsu alone with the doctor.

"I also need to give you a check up, can you please take off your bandage?" The doctor asked. Natsu started sweating as he unwrapped his arm. The doctor gasped when the bandages came off. "Forgive me I need to-" She ran out the door. Natsu took a deep breath ashamed. The doctor came back with two nurses by her side. "Clean the wound and stich it fast before it the infection gets worse!" She instructed the nurses who started working with Natsu's arm Lucy came back with her sample. Lucy could smell the rotting flesh it brought tears to her eyes, thinking of how she had done that to her lover.


	8. Don't ask

**Chapter 8 (This chapter was so hard to write T.T) Sorry this took me so long to write!**

* * *

Lucy could smell the rotting flesh it brought tears to her eyes, thinking of how she had done that to her lover. Her hands trembled as she remembered

 _"This is the only way Lucy." She held the knife in her hands._

 _"I am sorry Natsu." She could smell the blood as she carved into his skin, but she only caused a small cut. The red guild mark was still very visible. She took the knife and cut again, and again, and again. She had blood in her hands but she could still see his guild mark. So she peeled off his skin bit by bit till there was nothing left. She bandaged his arm as she could watching it worsen with every passing day._

Lucy handed the sample to the doctor and sat in the bed watching how they worked on Natsu.

"Please lay down Lucile I need to take a look at you." Said the doctor. Lucy laid in bed, "Is this your first baby?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever smoked?"

"No"

"Tell me about your family, do you have any siblings?"

"No, my mother died when I was very young and I was raised by my father and we eloped when I turned sixteen, around a year ago."

"So not much family history what about your husband."

"I don't remember my parents, they died when I was very young."

"No family history then. Who raised you?"

"I was taken in by a mage after my parents died. He taught me all I know."

"I see, Lucile I will put this gel on you it is going to be cold but don't worry." Natsu looked back at Lucy watching as the doctor pulled her gown up and spread the gel over her belly. She grabbed a small device and started pressing it against her belly. "Lets see where is this baby hiding." A loud heartbeat was coming from a monitor. "There we go! It sounds like a strong one."

"That is our baby." asked Lucy.

"Yes its your baby. Um that seems strange," She moved the monitor around. Now with a serious look in her face.

"What is it?" Lucy asked worried.

"Its too soon to know." The doctor mumbled and started cleaning her up. "Don't worry, you haven't experienced anything unusual for the past few weeks?"

"No."

"Good, we want to make sure you get a lot of rest and if anything happens you can always come back here for a check up. If everything is fine I will not see you in a long time."

"Everything is fine then?"

"Can we leave now?" Asked Natsu.

"It seems so." with that the doctor left the room. Natsu got down and kissed Lucy's belly.

"See I told you everything was fine."

"Yes, we still have nowhere to go. No where to live, and little money to spend."

"We can always camp somewhere out in the woods, just you and me. We would have build a house by the time the baby is born."

"All that simple, seems too good to be true."

"It is true Luce."

"I doubt it." she whispered.

* * *

"Have you heard of the new recruits we got this year?" An young thin man asked.

"Nothing surprising, only one of them knows magic. They are all a bunch of kids with connections." A pale muscular man with a stack of papers in his hands responded.

"We will see how it goes. Here let me see them."

"It's not worth it, only the top five files were released and the worse three."

"Please tell me you are the only one who knows, at least who did I get." Asked the young man.

"With your luck, do you even need to ask?"

"Oh come on why do I always get the bad ones."

"I really thank god I am not you. Here I'll give you one of them so you have time to prepare." The young man started reading the file he was given.

"A fire mage, wait I got the good ones!" The muscular man laughed putting his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Congratulations Captain."

"Thanks dad!" The young man smiled, as they spilt up into different directions. "Captain Rafael, yes that's me." He said to himself. "I am captain Rafael Lonestuck." He smiled.

* * *

 **I am sorry this is so bad T.T I will write another chapter today to complement for this I just wanted a slightly happier chapter _I_ _don't get any inspiration for happy Stuff._**


	9. Nigthly Stuggle

**Chapter 9 (Finally I think I wrote something that was worth it, I might do more POV parts It feels so right)**

* * *

They were escorted though the crowded streets. From the ports to the center of the city outwards towards the slums where the city ended.

"This is your sector you can take residence with anyone who decides to take you in, you need to present yourself at the barracks every morning from now on. You will be expected there at four AM." With that they were left alone in the broken streets of the luxurious city.

"Natsu what are we going to do?" asked Lucy.

"We can build a house here." He responded with a smile. "Happy and I build our old house, it can't be that hard to build one here."

"You are right let me see what we can do." She looked around when Natsu stopped her.

"Lucy," He stared at her for a second and smiled kissing her belly. "You rest I can do it."

* * *

It took hours of Natsu hunting for scraps of wood and plastic to get enough materials to make a one room shelter. It was barely big enough for them to rest but it was almost a rood above their heads. The roof was scraps of metal he had soldered together the door was not entirely solid but it kept them covered from the elements which was enough.

"Tomorrow I will try and go to the market maybe I can get some cement." Said Lucy. She was laying next to Natsu in between the bedding they had made. She started with a small giggle. Then broke into full on laughter Natsu joining her. They broke into hysterical laughter. "God this is sad." Said Lucy when they finished laughing.

"Hey we are together right."

"Yes" she smiled holding his hand.

"And we are safe," He looked into her eyes lovingly.

 _"Safe, away from home."_ She thought with sadness. "Lets eat something." Natsu pulled out the food packages from their bag. Lucy took a hesitant bite of the food package. She hadn't been feeling sick but probably the stress from leaving home was messing with her stomach. She decided to give up on the food pack an laid down to rest her eyes. Natsu woke her up next morning.

"Luce, Luce, LUCY." she sat up in bed.

" What is it Natsu?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"I need to go to work." She was suddenly awake.

"What?" She looked around her to see only darkness and his face inches away from hers. She leaned over to kiss him. "No."

"I have to go Luce." He said gathering her in his arms. "Take care, rest while I'm gone."

"I will." she smiled lazily and as he left she fell back asleep. She was surprised when she woke up and the sun was setting. It was then she realized how she had not slept the past three days. "God I needed that." Nothing was moved from when Natsu left. She would have expected for anyone to try and steal anything from their half built home but they had received some kind of mercy. She moved and noticed the floor was not dirt as before but wood. As she got up she felt somewhat unsteady. She heard a banging coming from outside. She opened the door and looked at the trees around her. "What this was not here before. Just for how long was I asleep?" She below her to see a small stream next to the house.

"Hey Luce you woke up!" She heard Natsu behind her.

"Natsu! Where are we, what is going on?"

"I found out that anyone can camp in the forest so I moved the house while you were sleeping." he said as if it were obvious.

"Did you carry the whole house here?"

"I just said I did, really Luce you are such a weirdo."

"I am weird, you just moved a house to the forest!"

"Oi Lucy! I'm almost finished." She looked back at what he was pointing at. Behind him a large wooden hut.

"Natsu. This is great." She walked inside the hut, it was clumsy but sturdy. Seeing him working reminded her of one of the multiple times they had to rebuild the guild. The shape resembled the building she had first encountered the first time Natsu kidnapped her and saved her life. It was not as ornate but it had its charm. Maybe this was not going to be so bad.

* * *

 **Natsu**

Lucy started eating her food pack. I ate fast while she took her time. She stopped eating and fell asleep instantly. Now I get to keep her food. I finish and lay down. Lucy was not sleeping right she kept moving and crying in her sleep. I took her in my arms, she felt so frail. Even more delicate than her was our baby. I closed my eyes and could hear her whimper. She shuffled around not letting me hug her.

It has been an hour, and she keeps kicking me. I have flown out of the house twice, who needs sleep anyways sleep is for the weak. I heard two voices walking towards us around 12 then two guys knocked down the door they almost woke up Lucy. I had to kick them into the middle of the sea.

It is 1 AM and Lucy is still shuffling around, I have decided to move the house maybe its the place I put it she doesn't like. Maybe like this I can fall asleep.

It only took me thirty minutes to move the house and Lucy but I fell into a stream. I should put some floors so she doesn't get wet.

It is almost 3 AM I have to leave soon but I don't want to wake her up she seems to have stopped moving as much. But what if she wakes up and I'm not there and she gets scared and gets hurt.

"Luce, Luce, LUCY." she sat up in bed. I just smiled.

" What is it Natsu?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"I need to go to work." She was suddenly awake. I got closer to her face to see her clearly.

"What?" She looked around her to see only darkness and my face inches away from hers. She leaned over and kissed. "No." Yes!

"I have to go Luce." I said holding her tightly not wanting to let go. "Take care, rest while I'm gone."

"I will." I heard her say. I left pleased.


	10. Good Evening

**HAHAHAHA I finally upload after so long it feels good to be back!**

 ***Lucy***

 _I walked inside the hut, it was clumsy but sturdy. Seeing him working reminded ,e of one of the multiple times we had to rebuild the guild. The shape resembled the building I first encountered the first time Natsu kidnapped me and saved my life. It was not as ornate but it had its charm. Maybe this was not going to be so bad as I thought._

"Thank you Natsu!" Tears in my eyes, I turned around to hug my lover.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He said wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"Nothing, I love you." I said smiling, "So tell me how did it go today?"

"Well I didn't make friends but I learned a lot it seems."

"Tell me." I said getting a pen and paper from our bags.

"Well from the rumors I picked up it seems that our Captain is Rafael Lonestuck, a water mage son of General Rafael Lonestuck."

"They have the same name?"

"Yea apparently it goes a long way back and he is Rafael the Seventh, they take tradition very seriously here."

I wrote the information down on the notepad underlining what seemed like the most important.

"The whole company is new and only the Lieutenants know any bit of magic right now the different squads are learning to use the shield, its weird I've never used one." He looked at the shield laying by the door. "I'm in the fire squad so we have metallic shields they are kind of heavy and hard to move with they had us charging at each other for an hour before my stiches broke." He held his arm and the guilt consumed me. "I started bleeding and they sent me to the infirmary. They l stitched me up again and I got some scolding, nothing I wasn't used to." I wanted t say sorry but I knew Natsu too well, it would make no difference doing so. It was something that was needed to do.

"Lets go to the market I'm cooking tonight."

"Aye!" I latched on to Natsu's arm and walked with him towards the city. There was a small stone road that guided us towards the city. The sturdy path was well maintained and was clear and visible even in the dark evening. The last rays on sunlight were slipping away into the sea behind the city giving the streets a golden glow. We reached the city and the small rundown houses looked as if they had been abandoned for years but when you looked though the windows you could see people inside. Dirty little children ran threw the streets and I couldn't help but smile, thinking of our little one. Natsu wrapped his arm around my waist touching my still flat belly, knowing it wouldn't be flat for very long. We kept moving forward and reached the market streets where the laps were being turned on by woman in long red dresses carrying white torches. It had been a long day in the market and stalls were all nearly empty. I approached a food vendor who had a few boxes left.

"How much for a box of oranges?" I asked looking back at the woman with the torches.

"Well let me give you a box for 5 jewels since its my last box of the day." The old man looked at my chest and continued, "and since you are such a pretty girl." I smiled at his lecherous eyes disgusted with his response, but its just something a woman like me has to deal with.

"Sure," I responded smiling as I handed him the money then I turned to Natsu who was staring at the torches with longing. "Igneel honey can you help me with this?" I said seductively to Natsu, he turned immediately at the sound of his father's name and answered confused.

"Yea Luce?"

"Can you carry this for me?" I asked biting my lips looking him in the eyes. He didn't seem to take the hint, sometimes I wonder how the hell did he manage to get me pregnant.

"Sure" He answered with glee, taking the box from the angry vendor. Before he turned away from the man I gently touched Natsu's face giving him a deep kiss. He responded vigorously finally taking the clue, though maybe not the one I intended. He held the box with one hand and we walked together, but I couldn't dare do anything other than lightly touching his fingers. I was so afraid of hurting him any further. The life slowly left the market as I kept on buying as many boxes of food we could afford. Then we got to the butcher knowing Natsu would definitely want some meat I went inside the shop. This was not a small stall like the rest but a larger building with marble flooring. A small woman was sharpening a knife behind the counter. She had light red hair and pain skin. Her eyes were as green as emeralds and were deep and calm. She had dark black makeup under her eyes making the color of her eyes become even more apparent.

"Good evening." She finally noticed my presence in the shop. She examined her knife and looked at me again.

"Good evening, welcome to the Aura's meat." she seemed to smile sarcastically and there was a threating tone in her voice. I looked at the different meats on display and pointed to the cheapest one.

"Can I have 10 pounds of this, please?" I asked without looking her in the eyes. She started packing the meat pitting it into a scale.

"You are a foreigner aren't you?" I blushed at her question.

"Is it so noticeable?" I asked letting my hair cover my eyes.

"The clothes give the clue, there is also your eyes, but asking for pounds is a dead giveaway. Get used to using Kilos in Alvares, lucky for you I get a few foreigners every now and then so I know the conversions but not everyone does keep that in mind."

"Thank you I'm Lucile." I said now looking up at her as she handed my the meat.

"You're welcome, that will be 67 jewels." she said giving me little more then a glance. I turned to exit the shop and as a opened the door a heard her voice again, "by the way I'm Camile." I smiled and waved back at Camile. I walked back to Natsu who was sitting outside the shop.

"Luce I'm hungry lets go home." I smiled and followed.

"Home" I whispered placing a hand on my belly, so this will be home now.

* * *

 **It feels good to write, that I have to admit, anyways some reviews could help *.* Plx. d:**


End file.
